1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-component kit and method for pretreatment, resurfacing, and restoration of a plastic material, and in particular, the plastic lens covers over the headlights and taillights of an automobile, which may be applied without specialized equipment and/or training. The multi-component kit comprises a pretreatment formulation which cleans and prepares the plastic material for the application of subsequent formulations. The multi-component kit also comprises a resurfacing formulation which removes oxidation, yellowing, and other forms of discoloration, and repairs scratches in the plastic material. The multi-component kit further comprises a restoration formulation which provides a final high gloss protective coat over the clean and resurfaced plastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages of the numerous plastic materials which are commonplace in nearly every type of consumer product, building material, and transportation device are well known. Plastics are often more lightweight, less expensive, and easier to mold than other materials. One particularly important application of plastics is the use of clear plastic in lieu of glass due to the properties noted above, as well as for safety reasons, given that most plastics do not shatter like glass upon impact. A significant market for plastic as an alternative to glass is in the automobile industry, and in particular, in the manufacture of the lens covers which are placed over the headlights and taillights.
However, there are of course significant disadvantages in the utilization of plastic materials, particularly when used to replace glass. One common problem with plastic material in such applications is that the surfaces of most plastic materials are easily scratched, thereby reducing or distorting the transmission of light waves through the plastic. Once a plastic material has been scratched, the scratch often becomes a depository for dust and dirt which, once in the scratch, is often difficult to remove, further reducing transmissivity of light through the plastic.
In addition, many plastic materials are susceptible to oxidation, yellowing and/or other discoloration due to exposure to ultra-violet radiation, such as, for example, sunlight. In some instances, the exposure to ultra-violet radiation may even cause a breakdown in the structural integrity of the plastic itself. Although many plastics incorporate an ultra-violet inhibitor, over time many of these agents lose their ability to continue to protect the plastic material.
The resultant loss of transmissivity of light through the plastic lens covers over the headlights and taillights of an automobile presents a safety hazard. Not only does this reduce the visibility of the driver of an automobile with respect to what lies in front of the vehicle, but it further presents a hazard to other drivers who may not be able to see the automobile ahead of them until it is too late.
As a result, a number of compositions and/or methods have been developed to try to resurface damaged and/or degraded plastic material to near its original state. In particular, a number of chemical compositions have been developed for use in plastic restoration. One such composition and method includes a polishing formulation comprising a mild abrasive material which is applied to the plastic material. The polishing formulation may also include detergent, surfactant, and/or water. A polishing device, such as a hand held buffer, is used to polish the plastic material, after which the residual polishing formulation and dirt must be washed off of the plastic material, which can limit or prohibit usage in certain applications due to the inability to contain the wash fluids. After polishing and washing, a silicone solution or emulsion is applied to the plastic material to fill in any microscopic imperfections and to leave a silicone film on the plastic to aid in prevention of future scratches. However, the silicone solution or emulsion is prone to wear off, which may require frequent reapplication.
An alternate composition and method involves the application of a polyurethane composition to the plastic material, which cures to form a polyurethane film to fill in scratches and restore visibility through the plastic material. The polyurethane film purportedly provides protection to the plastic material from ultra-violet radiation, however, it does nothing to restore plastic material which has already yellowed or otherwise discolored from exposure to such radiation. As indicated above, this presents a safety hazard due to the loss of transmission of light through the plastic lens covers. Further, the polyurethane composition requires a catalyst, such that once the base formulation and catalyst are mixed together, the mixture must be applied without delay before the polyurethane cures. Also, this composition may be solvent based, and as such, the potential for surface pitting, commonly known as “solvent pop,” particularly in automotive applications where an automobile has been exposed to sunlight for even a short period of time, is significant.
Another method for resurfacing oxidized, yellowed, or otherwise discolored plastic material utilizes a plurality of polishing compositions. Each polishing composition is structured to effect a specific degree of restoration, through variations in the type, size, and amount of abrasive material present in the composition. This method may require application of a final buffing composition if the plastic is not sufficiently smooth after polishing. Although the method provides for the application of the various compositions by hand, the use of a mechanical polishing and/or buffing device to apply the one or more polishing and/or buffing compositions to the plastic material is recommended. As such, resurfacing via this composition and method may require numerous applications to the plastic material utilizing different formulations of the polishing and/or buffing compositions which, of course, may result in a significant increase in the time required to resurface the plastic material as opposed to a single application. The polishing and/or buffing compositions are prone to wear off, which will require this method to be repeated frequently.
As such, it would be helpful to provide a composition and/or method for resurfacing and restoring plastic materials, and in particular, the plastic lens covers over the headlights and taillights of an automobile, that may be applied without specialized equipment and/or training. It would further be beneficial for such a composition and/or method to repair scratches in the plastic lens covers to restore optical clarity through portions which are oxidized, yellowed, or otherwise discolored due to exposure to the elements such as dust, dirt, and/or ultra-violet radiation, and to prevent further oxidation, yellowing and/or discoloration. Also, any such composition and/or method would preferably pretreat, resurface, and restore the plastic lens covers with a single application of each formulation. It would also be preferable for any such composition to utilize water based coatings to minimize potential of surface pitting, and additionally, it would be preferable if at least one coating comprises an ultra-violet inhibitor.